Return
by xRavenxRobinx
Summary: Richard left Raven and came back six years later. Currently, she's having a new life with Garfield. Has her love for Richard already been buried together with her past? How would Raven react when she saw Richard? (BBxRxR)


A one-shot. Very pointless fiction. Inspired from Superman Returns. Oh well... I've tried my best, it still sucks.

* * *

**Return**

He left.

He left without a word. Not even a simple "goodbye".

"Honey, I'm going out and won't be home for dinner," Garfield Logan kissed her girlfriend on the forehead before going out the door.

She smiled and watched as Garfield approach the elevator. Once he was out of sight, she let out a soft sigh and closed the door.

She snuggled up her couch with a blue quilt spread on her legs and a mug of warm hot cocoa on her hand. She took a sip of the cocoa and looked out of the window.

Snow covered the city like a sheet of white cloth. The sun was inching up the endless blue sky, spreading its warmth onto the city. The city seemed to have stirred to life. Hubbub of noises started to emerge from the streets: cars honked impatiently, people bargaining for cheaper goods at the mobile carts on the streets. The aroma of coffee from the opposite café wafted into the girl's nostrils. The corners of her lips went upwards.

It smells good. "_He _would love it,"the thought slipped out of her mind.

Her smile vanished instantly. She abandoned her warm quilt and went to have a quick shower to start the day.

"Rachel Roth!"

The girl knocked on the office door and asked politely, "May I help you, Miss Moth?"

"Get me a bottle of orange juice and I don't mean the cafeteria's," the employer screamed. Rachel 's eye twitched, very annoyed.

"Run! I'm dying of thirst already!" Kitten Moth yelled all the way from her office. "You'd better run, unless you want your last paycheck!" Rachel clenched her fist, but broke into a run, nevertheless.

"Mind if I sit?"

Rachel looked up and smirked. "Yes, I do mind."

"Oh, come on." A girl with pink pigtails dragged the chair out. "Have a hard day, huh?"

Deciding to change the subject, Rachel inquired, "Jen, why is your hair pink today? You're suppose to dye it!"

"Ran out of black dye. Didn't buy," she answered nonchalantly while inspecting her pink nails. "You should try it some times, you know, going to work with your violet hair."

"We're not heroes anymore. We are working as a normal civilian." Rachel adverted her gaze to her tea.

Jennifer continued, oblivious to the uncomfort of her friend. "I honestly don't understand why, I mean... why come here? You should have stayed at Jump. You and Richard—"

"Sorry."

Rachel smiled warmly. "Wanna visit the mall during lunch?"

"Oh my god! Look!" Jennifer practically dragged Rachel to the jewelry shop. "Look at the ring! It's so pretty! Oh my gosh!"

Rachel squinted at the ring placed in the display case. Nothing special, just the pink heart-shaped diamonds."

"It's gorgeous!" Jennifer squealled. "I'm going to call Wally. He _is_ going to propose to me with that ring!"

Rachel shook her head at how immature Jennifer was when it comes to accessories. However, she was glad that Jennifer found someone that she love. Not that she hate Garfield, she just felt... empty.

Just then, the sounds of gun-shots broke her pensive train of thoughts. The two girls scanned for any impending danger. Five men with masks sped at their direction. Three of them were armed.

"Their coming for the jewelries!" Rachel concluded in a matter of seconds.

"Don't move!" one of the robbers warned as he pointed his gun at the two.

He swiftly then adverted his attention to the other shoppers, "Don't move!"

No one moved. No one even dared to breathe.

"Azarath me—"

To Rachel's amusement, the man in front of her fell. His gun was tossed to a far end.

Jennifer looked at Rachel. Rachel frowned, "It wasn't me!"

Without warning, a figure swooped down out of nowhere. His toned arms was carrying some sort of sticks. He wore a black and blue suit and his mask reminds Rachel of—

A gasp slipped out of Rachel's mouth and she froze. Tears brimmed her eyes and she gritted her teeth. She had totally forgotten about her current situation as she backed away from the crowd.

"You are asking for it!" one of the robbers aimed his gun at her as she moved.

Although many years had passed, she hadn't lost her agility.

"Azarath..."

His finger slid to the trigger.

The blue and black figure sped towards Rachel.

"Metrion..."

Finger pad pulled the trigger lightly.

He leapt.

"Zinthos."

The gun was enveloped in black aura and was crushed into pieces.

Rachel was pinned onto the ground by the mysterious man before her.

Her contacts fell during the process and the tears looked about to spill from her eyes.

Amythest.

The whole world seemed to stop moving. The clock seemed to stop ticking.

The pair of eyes behind the mask widened. His mouth opened slightly. His breath caught for a second. His limbs seemed to grow roots which anchored him into that position.

A second later, he returned to its calm demeanor. The man moved away and went to punch a robber in the gut. The attack carried on while Jennifer attended her friend.

"Rae, you okay?"

"Yea. I'm.. all right," Rachel replied in a broken and uneven voice. "Let's... just go back." Jennifer helped Rachel up and both of them, slowly, moved into the crowd, unnoticed by the villians.

"You sure you're all right?" Jennifer asked once they were out of the building. She frowned. "You looked as if you've seen a ghost. Look at how pale you are!"

"I''m okay. I'm perfectly fine!" Rachel assured.

"I think you should take some rest."

"I can't! I have a lot of paperwork not yet done. And Miss Moth—"

"You're sick, and you're not Kitten's secretary!" Jennifer protested indignantly.

"I'm fine."

Jennifer looked unconvinced. Rachel sighed, "I'll go straight home at six, okay?"

"Deal. I can't drive you home today, though," Jennifer smiled dreamily "because I'm having a date with Wally."

She continued until they reached their office, "I kicked that guy's butt just now. Did you see it? It's been so long..."

Rachel looked at the clock. It's half to eight. She turned her attention to the papers on her desk. She groaned.

Rachel forcefully tilted her head back to the head rest of her seat. The seat shook violently with the impact. A sigh escaped her lips. She decided to get some air on the rooftop and clear her mind.

Snow. Lights. Familes.

She smiled at the familiar scene before her. The memories when she was a Titan seeped into her mind. She remembered Cyborg's waffles. She remembered Starfire's innocence. She remembered Beast Boy's naïvety. And she remembered how Robin taught her what Love was. They were like a family to her. They make her smile. They make her feel happy. _They gave her warmth._

However, all these were the past. She should forget it. Forget the past and embrace the future, this was what Hope taught her.

The Titans broke up six years ago. Robin went missing one day. No one knew why, perhaps going back to Bruce (that was her theory). News spread, and the villians took it to their advantage. New villians emerged, they couldn't take it any longer. They disbanded and a new batch of Titans took over. Cyborg, or rather Victor, stayed in the Tower to teach and nuture the new protectors of the city. Starfire joined the Justice League. Considered herself dumped, she started a new life with Garfield in Sans Fransisco (where she met Jinx). They were glad to help the new Teen Titans if their aid was needed. She went by the name "Rachel" now. She forced herself to forget everything, whatever thing Robin and her shared.

She sighed. A breeze rushed passed her and she rubbed her hands on the sleeves of her turtleneck. _It's getting colder, I'd better get back._

"Who's there!" Rachel froze once she saw a shadow casted from behind her, at the ledge of the roof.

A low masculine chuckle reached Rachel's ear. Her ears perked up for any signs of threats.

"Raven."

She immediately tensed up. No one here knew that name, and the voice wasn't Garfield's or Jinx's.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. She recognized him as the hero in the mall but he forgot his mask this time. Rachel was sure, but felt hesitant, that she knew who he didn't want to jump into conclusions blindly, a lesson she learned six years ago.

"It's me."

Rachel knit her brows together, never put down her guards. She built up walls and walls of defence in front of her. She didn't want to be hurt again.

"It's Robin," he approached her.

She relaxed unknowingly at the name. She walked away from him, "You must have found the wrong person."

"I am sure you are the one whom I seek."

She remained silent and looked at the skyline of the city. She crossed her arms, her face grim. Robin approached her.

"You shouldn't have come back."

"I came back to talk."

"Talk what?" Rachel took a deep breath.

"About us."

"What about us? I... You... Nevermind, forget it." Rachel turned to leave.

Robin grabbed her arm and Rachel looked at him. Her amethyst eyes were void of emotions. They were cold. He clenched his jaw, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel looked away. She refused to let anyone see her weak side.

"I'm truly sorry." Robin whispered as he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

She could not take it any longer. She buried her face in between his neck and shoulder and broke down. Honestly, it was a long time since she cried, as if her had heart turned into stone. Robin smoothed her hair and cooed her. He kissed her forehead.

"Where were you?" Rachel screamed. "You didn't even say 'goodbye' to me, or to anyone."

"Bruce needed me!"

"I needed you too," she argued."Why? Come back?"

"Because I love you."

"Liar."

"Please give me one more chance."

She turned away and approached the stairs, "It's getting late. I'm going back home."

"Do you love me?" The four words stopped her tracks.

She hesitated, "It's late, Robin, or whichever name you go by now."

"It's Nightwing. My name's Richard," he approached her.

"Look, Richard," the feel of the name lingered on her lips, "It's six years already. I've a new life. You, me, everything... it's forgotten."

He kissed her softly. By the way her lips felt against his, it seemed like they were both enjoying it. He was even sure that she still had feelings for him.

"Garfield's a good man." Rachel broke the kiss.

"Do you love him?"

"It doesn't matter. He loves me more than his life!"

"He will get over it."

"_You_ will get over it."

"Raven."

She looked at her watch. "Will you be around?"

"Of course."

* * *

(Sorry for the random ending.)

Will Raven leave Richard? Or Garfield? Or will she settle in a new city and start a new life? What's going to happen after that? Oh well, all these are left for you guys to imagine. Maybe you guys could review about it?


End file.
